the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Mxyzptlk’s Neighborhood
Mister Mxyzptlk's Neighborhood is the twenty-second episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Mr. Mxyzptlk, as well as his wife and Krypto the Superdog, respectively. Synopsis When the Mister Mxyzptlk’s wife kicks him out, the irrepressible funster ends up crashing with the Justice League. But to save his marriage, Mister Mxyzptlk attempts to do something no one else has been able to do – defeat Brainiac 1.0. Plot Now that the Justice League has returned home to their world, this is an even greater chance of stopping Brainiac 1.0 in no time. However, while the League is resting from their adventures before going after the diabolical and dangerous android himself, a strange ball of light sneaks into their rebuilt Watchtower to cause trouble amongst their members (such as replacing Green Lantern's lunch with seagulls, flooding the Watchtower with jellybeans from their water cooler, and setting off a fire alarm). They sic Krypto to the air vent to capture the burglar, but is knocked out when the air vent hatch swings open in his face; the burglar then descends from an air vent to introduce himself as Mr. Mxyzptlk, but this causes the League to capture him for trespassing, locking him up in a bird cage so that he was forced to give information about why he is here before asking for shelter. The League then explains that Brainiac 1.0 has the universe in his grasp and must get the Watchtower fixed as soon as possible. This brings Mr. Mxyzptlk to tears as he revealed that his wife kicked him out because he is a psycho. With the agreement of the board, the League reluctantly agree to take pity on him and let him stay. Unfortunately for them, Mr. Mxyzptlk begins causing more trouble around the Watchtower (by smashing through a door, electrifying Alfred Pennyworth, and painting the entire Watchtower in the Mystery Machine's color scheme), and this time, with the Flash joining the fun, causing an emergency meeting among other members. The League believes that if they reunite Mr. Mxyzptlk with his wife, he will leave; they give a condition to Mr. Mxyzptlk that will help save the universe, but before he can finish the sentence, the magic imp catches his tone and rockets over to Brainiac 1.0 to challenge him for universal domination. During the fight, Mr. Mxyzptlk steals a snapshot from Darkseid's wallet, which frees Lex Luthor, Black Manta, and Sinestro from their prison in the process. Back at the Watchtower, the League tries to track Mr. Mxyzptlk's position, but the computer goes haywire due to Mr. Mxyzptlk's shenanigans, causing the League into planning on taking back the Watchtower. The League infiltrates the control center to disable its turrets until Alfred returns it back online by hacking its computer system, allowing the big screen to show the League Mr. Mxyzptlk's current location. They soon arrive to help correct the black hole in space by clogging it by the time his wife arrived. Once the Justice League tells Mrs. Mxyzptlk the truth, she finally forgives her husband and the happy couple returns home to their dimension to forget their divorce for the rest of their days. The episode ends with a furious and finally fed up Brainiac 1.0 escaping the black hole, vowing vengeance on the entire universe. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The jellybean flood carrying Supergirl and the Flash into the control center should be a similar sequence to a part from Disney's 1997 film, "Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin", where Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore are all carried off by a massive flood of acorns (which destroyed Eeyore's house in the process). * The seagulls in Green Lantern's lunchbox's should be a set of background characters based upon Disney Pixar's "Finding Nemo" film franchise. Category:Season 2